We're going to be alright
by Cupcakegirly
Summary: Juliet didn't die at the beginning of LAX she survived. Here's what happens next to James and Juliet as they try to find a way off the island.


**Different take on what would have happened if Juliet hadn't died at the beginning of season 6. **

"I have to tell you something, it's really, really important." Juliet whispered.

"You tell me." James said as he continued to stroke her face, "Julie?" he questioned when she didn't speak again. "Julie?" he tried once more, but there was only silence. "You tell me" he tried again not ready to let her go. Not ready to accept that she was gone, but she was. Crying, James pulled Juliet up so that she rested in the crook of his neck. Tears slid down his face and into her bloodied hair.

Juliet was gone, _his _Juliet was dead, and the woman he loved and had spent the best three years of his life with was just gone. _Damn Jack, Kate and Hurley why the hell did they have to come back? What was so wrong with their lives back in LA that they had to come and ruin his perfectly happy life? _James thought to himself. _Why the hell did the Doc always act so fast without thinking things through, hadn't he learned from his previous mistakes or was he doomed to repeat his actions over and over? And Kate, why did she always have to go back for everyone, why did she have to come after him and Juliet on the sub couldn't she just have followed Jack like she usually does? And then Hurley, well Hurley was probably just following along as usual._

_Why, why why…_

James stopped his bashing of Jack, Kate and Hurley when he felting something warm against his neck. He froze, then he felt it again, dare he get his hopes that it was Juliet's breathe against his neck? James didn't want to get excited for nothing. Carefully he moved Juliet's head back to the crook of his arm. With a shaking hand, he brought it up to her neck and waited until he felt the rhythmic thump of her pulse. His heart jumped when he felt it, just being cautious, James bent his head down to Juliet's chest just making sure that he was not just imagining things. He listening for the her heart beat.

"Sawyer? Kate called from above. "What's going on down there? Sawyer?" Kate called out over and over until James go fed up with her yelling. "Kate shut up!" He waited a few seconds to make she that she had shut her trap. Again he put his head on Juliet's chest listening and waiting; he was rewarded with the thumping of her heart. Relief and joy swept through him a smile mad its way to his lips, Juliet was still alive, but just unconscious. Scooping her up into his arms, James made his way out of the wreckage of the Swan Station.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Morning came and Juliet remained unconscious while the group argued about sticking together.

"Sawyer come with us, we should stay together." Kate told his again.

"I ain't goin' anywhere with any of you!"'

"No I said I ain't goin' and that's final."

"But dude Jacob said we all had to go to the temple." Hurley tried.

"Yeah well screw Jacob, your all idiots to be following some dumb yahoo that no ever sees. If you all want to head to the temple then be my guest but I'm staying here with Juliet, y'all best hurry now don't look like Sayid's doin' so good now."

So they gave up on getting Sawyer to go with them, the main group loaded Sayid on a stretcher and headed off into the jungle towards the Temple. Kate glanced back hoping to catch Sawyer's eye, but he was kneeling on the ground next to Juliet with his back turned to her.

After Jin, Hurley, Sayid, Miles, Kate and Jack had left, James put Juliet in the back of the van making sure she was strapped in nice and tight and starting driving towards Dharma barracks. He parked the van outside of their old house which was looking a little rough along with the rest of the place. James carried Juliet into the house and back to their bedroom placing her on the bed. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I going out to raid the other house for supplies, I'll be back as soon as I can." James left Juliet alone off to raid the other houses, the kitchen and the medical center.

As soon as head had what he wanted, James made his way back to his and Juliet's house. He went over to the sink to wash his hand and was surprised to see that water came out. Once he was finished with washing his hands, he gathered the medical supplies a bowl of water and a rag and headed to the bedroom. He found Juliet to be still asleep (because it sounded better to him then being unconscious) James sat on the bed next to her. He dipped the rag in the water, wringing it out and began to wash the blood away from her face. As he finished cleaning her face, he moved his hand to the hem of her shirt and lifted it up.

Black and purple bruises had already formed; the chains had left an angry red imprint in her skin. James wiped away the blood from her waist and the ankles before using the medical supplies to prevent infection. The clear water was now a red color as he dumped it outside.

Back in the bedroom James quietly as he could unfloored the floor boards getting out his back and taking the ring.

It was a couple of hours before Juliet woke up, when she did James was right next to her. Opening her eyes, Juliet noticed that they were inside a house which she just assumed was their old Dharma home. Sitting up she winced bringing her hand to where the chains had been.

"Hey there sleepin' beauty gald to see you awake."

"Hey James, what happened?"

James told Juliet all that had happened her face had remained expressionless that whole time. "I think there's still enough water if you wanted to take a shower." She nodded getting off the bed and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The remainder of the day was quiet Juliet didn't say much like was like she had put up her walls again and he didn't understand why. The only thing that really happened during the day was Kate showing up. She wasn't there for long before James angrily sent her back to the temple.

In the morning they loaded up the van and drove back to the beach. The car ride was in silence Juliet hadn't even protested about leaving their house or had said more than two words to him. All she did was stare out the window watching the scenery go by.

James watched Juliet as she stood by the edge of the water watching the push and pull of the waves against the shore. Finally having enough of her silence James got up and walked over to her.

"What's wrong Juliet?"

"Nothing." She didn't turn her head to look at him.

"Don't, don't shut me out Juliet tell what's goin' on, cause I know somethin' is bothering you." He was met with silence. "Is it what you wanted to tell me? What did you want to tell me?"

"Nothing it's not important."

"Like hell it ain't you said it was _really, really_ important." He said putting emphasis on really.

"Just drop it James." Juliet snapped as she turned to walk away from him.

"No you don't walk away from me." James grabbed her upper arm making her turn to face him. She didn't meet his eyes, she didn't answer him. "Fine then don't talk to me what do I care." James dropped his hand away from her arm and stormed off. The avoided each other the rest of the day dinner was eaten is silence and was a bit awkward. He slept in his old tent and so did she.

The next morning James walked over to Juliet's tent to apologize for being a bit harsh the other day only to find that she wasn't there. Looking around he didn't see any sign of her he was about to call out for her when a set of footprints. Fearing the worst he quickly followed the trail until he spotted her kneeling in the sand. Quietly as he could he walked up behind her as she quickly covered something up.

He squatted down next to her. "Juliet are you sick?" he was concerned about her.

"You could say that." James moved to uncover what she had hid but her hand shot out wrapping it around his wrist to stop him. "Don't James."

"It's ok." James said as he proceeded to moved the sand away, what he found confused him. She had been sick but he didn't remember her being ill. "Is this what you wanted to tell me that you sick?" She shook her head no. "Why don't you tell me now I'm sure it can't be that bad?"

Juliet opened and closed her mouth a few times before she told him. "I-I-I'm-I'm pregnant."

A small smile graced his lips, but Juliet looked at him with hurt eyes. Then it dawn on him erasing the smile how could he have forgotten, it was the sole reason she was brought to this god forsaken place. Pregnant woman died here. "Oh." Was all he could as he pulled her into his embrace. "It's going to be ok I'm here for you." Giving her comfort was all he could do for now.

**I hope you all like it, don't forget to review.**


End file.
